


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 5

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Bathtub, Day 5, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Play, No Sex, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Nipple play</p><p>After a long week, Tony and Loki relax in their bathtub, and Loki challenges Tony.</p><p> <br/>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 5

They sat in the Jacuzzi-sized tub in Tony’s bathroom together, after a long week working at Stark Industries and in a private room in the tower, honing magic. Loki sat with his back to Tony’s chest, his hands resting on his lover’s thighs under the warm water, while Tony’s fingers kneaded the tense muscles at Loki’s shoulders.

They spoke of their day; Tony griped about boring business meetings that Pepper forced him to sit through when he would rather have been in his lab creating, to which Loki reminded him it was part of his responsibilities and that Pepper wisely set his meetings lumped together over the course of a day or two so he had more time to spend in his lab. Loki went on to moan about Thor constantly bothering him with his incessant chatter while he tried to perfect his spells and pestering him to join him in the gym and “beef up.”

Tony’s fingers stilled at that then wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. “Tell your big dolt of a brother to leave you alone. I like you just the way you are,” he said, pressing a kiss to Loki’s wet, slicked-back hair.

“Hm. You like me all ‘skin and bones?’”

Tony stretched his neck to look at Loki. “Is that how he described you?” Loki nodded and he scoffed. “Muscles aren’t all that great, baby. Maybe that’s what works for Jane, but…”

“Ugh. Don’t put that image in my mind.”

Tony chuckled and lifted his legs to wrap around Loki, rubbing his ankles along his pale thighs. “But not for me. I like you all slim and sinewy and your nicely defined muscles, not overly bulging, like some blond mountains I might mention.” His hands roamed over chest and arms, making Loki sigh and press back against him. “I like that you’re stronger than you look.” He pressed his mouth to the god’s jaw, nipping at it with his teeth, moving up to his ear. “It turns me on when you use that surprising strength.”

Loki reached up to slide a hand through Tony’s wet hair, dipping his head to the side, an invitation for Tony to kiss more. The billionaire obliged, placing open-mouthed kisses along the curve of neck and shoulder. “You are a strange creature, Tony Stark.”

He scoffed against his skin. “Oh, _I’m_ strange?” He ran his hands up Loki’s chest, eliciting a sharp hiss from the god when he brushed his fingers over his nipples. “I could get you off right here, right now, without once touching your cock,” he intoned huskily into Loki’s ear.

He lifted a black brow high over an amused emerald eye. “Could you?”

“You doubt me?”

“No, love. I _challenge_ you.”

Tony pulled Loki’s arm down and drew the other behind his back, holding them there with his elbows as he brought his hands to Loki’s chest. “Challenge accepted,” he muttered against his ear before twisting Loki’s nipples between his fingers.

“Ah!” Loki’s back arched up, away from Tony’s body.

Tony ran his tongue up the shell of Loki’s ear, sucked on the earlobe as he pinched and rolled both of Loki’s nipples. In response, Loki whined, his hands gripping Tony’s biceps until his fingers ached. He lifted his mouth from Loki’s ear, grinning as his fingers worked the now pale brown pebbles that were Loki’s nipples.

The god writhed against him, moaning and crying out his name, begging for more.

“Yeah, you like this, don’t you, you filthy minx?”

“Mmm, yes,” he nearly hissed. He twisted his body, latching his mouth onto Tony’s and tried to straddle him.

“Hmph! No, no, no,” Tony spoke between the meeting of his and Loki’s lips, setting his hands on the paler man’s hips and pushing him away. He pushed him all the way to the other side of the tub. Loki cupped his face and brought him close to kiss him again, and started to wrap his legs around him. Tony shoved at his long legs and fought to lift his mouth. “Hold up, big fella. We’re doing this _my_ way.”

Loki threw his head back against the edge of the tub and whined at Tony for holding his arms down. “I care not how you do it. Just do it!”

Tony laughed as he bobbed in the water and pretended to pout, teasingly rubbing Loki’s thighs. “What’s the matter, baby? Did I get you all worked up?”

Loki lifted his head and sneered at his lover. “Sometimes you are unbearable, you…”

Tony waggled his browns and leaned forward, flicking tongue out against one nipple, making Loki cry out and his body arch up briefly. “Me what…?”

Loki’s fingers clenched into the skin of Tony’s shoulders, his hips thrust upwards. “Ohh, you beautiful, wonderful man!”

Tony smirked and took Loki’s wrists in his hands, holding them down by his legs under the water, and pushed up, pressing his mouth to the center of Loki’s chest, nibbling and licking his way to one nipple. Loki’s body strained to move against his hold, but Tony only tightened his grasp. He closed his lips around the hard nub, sucking hard on it, bringing his hand up to the other one, rubbing a finger over it. He moved back and forth, from nipple to nipple, licking, sucking, even biting, and Loki’s body trembled in the still warm water. “Feel good, baby?”

Loki’s hands twisted and he strained to free them from Tony’s grasp, his hips bucking up instinctively. “Yes…more. Give me more.”

Tony giggled against his skin, moving to his side, his tongue circling the areola, and dropped a hand to Loki’s thigh, running along it slowly. Loki’s now free hand instantly reached for Tony’s wrist, trying to drag the hand to his hard cock. “Mmm!” Tony protested, yanking his hand away.

“Anthony…!” Loki half-whined, half-growled, and lifted his head from the edge of the tub. Tony smiled up at him then pushed forward to kiss him, dragging his tongue along Loki’s lip.

“What?”

Loki scoffed, playfully shoving Tony back, but he caught Loki’s thin wrist in his hand and used it to propel himself forward again, kissing Loki once more, slower, deeper, making the laughter bubbling up in his throat fade away. Loki's long, slender arms came around his neck and he moaned against his mouth as Tony’s hands roamed all over him—except where he knew Loki wanted him to touch the most.

He trailed kisses across Loki’s jaw, down his the side of his throat and further down until he could once more lap at Loki’s nipples. The tall, lean god went back to being a writhing mess, curling his fingers in Tony’s wet, spiky hair. Tony kept himself close to Loki, holding him with one arm wrapped around his slim body, his hand moving from his chest to his hip, to his back and down between his ass cheeks, brushing his fingers against his entrance.

Loki’s upper body rose, lifting to meet Tony’s mouth, and his lower body pushed back, seeking his fingers. He whined a little, not finding the friction he so badly craved. And yet he could feel the delicious tightening in his lower belly, the almost painful, but still pleasurable pressure building. He started to speak, to call out Tony’s name, his hand clamping tightly around the back of Tony’s head, but before he could get any sound out, a powerful orgasm ripped through him and he clasped tightly onto Tony, his body rolling with the waves several times as he came before finally coming down from the high and going lax against him.

Tony gave the god a moment to catch his breath, slow his heart to a regular pace, and nudged him back to rest against the side of the tub, floating in the water between his open legs. Loki’s breaths were still coming in pants, but Tony could tell they were starting to slow. And he started laughing.

Loki opened one eye, rolling his head to glare at Tony. “What is so amusing?”

“I won your little challenge,” he answered with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh?” He stretched a little and sighed the sigh of a contented man. “If you won, what is my loss then?”

Tony pursed his lips in thought for a moment then his lips spread wide again. “I got it.” He pushed up on Loki’s thighs and quickly pressed his lips to the god’s slack mouth. “You get to clean the tub.”

Loki's head shot up. “I am not clean—Anthony! Get back here!” He reached for him, but Tony was too quick and was out of the tub, running soaking wet and butt-naked out of the bathroom, laughing like a loon into the bedroom.


End file.
